SUEÑOS
by selenewinchester
Summary: Historia de los cumpleaños de la vida de Sam Winchester. Porque él también es un héroe moderno y merece que conozcamos sus momentos más intensos, felices o no. Para leer junto con ILUSIONES   o no... como prefieran!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

La verdad es que no esperaba iniciar esta historia, pero como he comenzado las historias de los cumpleaños de Dean, he sentido que los de Sam también tienen que ser contados, y creo que va a haber gente a quien le interese leer (¿o no, sammynanci?) Bien, aclarado esto, debo decir que son historias plenas de brotherly love, he tratado de respetar la línea temporal e histórica y veremos la evolución de Sam desde que era un crío de sólo tres años hasta que se va a Stanford. Y luego tal vez algún cumpleaños de su vida adulta. Veremos. Depende de la musa y de sus pedidos y comentarios. ¡A leer!

TITULO: SUEÑOS

AUTOR: selenewinchester :)

CAPITULOS: no lo sé aún…

Disclaimer: Los hermanos Winchester no me pertenecen a mí sino al genial Kripke y a la CW (¡ya quisiera yo que fueran míos!)

**SUEÑOS**

**2 de mayo de 1986.**

**Tahlequah, Oklahoma. Este de los Estados Unidos. Capital de la Nación Cherokee.**

El calor comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más fuerte en la solitaria ruta. La primavera había llegado y se extendía por esa zona del mundo. El Impala del 67 recorría los caminos con su rugiente motor. Al volante iba un agotado hombre –John Winchester- que llevaba horas conduciendo, decidido a llegar a su destino. En el asiento trasero del vehículo dormían profundamente dos críos de siete y tres años. Eran los hijos del cazador, Dean y Sam, que luego de pasar casi toda su vida en la ruta, se habían habituado a dormir en el automóvil tan cómodamente como en la mejor cama. El hombre siguió su camino perdido en sus propias cavilaciones. El día se prestaba a la reflexión, no sólo por la fecha que era –el cumpleaños del más pequeño- sino también por la soleada tranquilidad que ofrecía el amanecer en esa parte del país. Estaba entrando al Estado de Oklahoma, la nación Cherokee, y se dirigía hacia Tahlequah. Unos días atrás había recibido un llamado telefónico de un sujeto que decía ser conocido de Daniel Elkins y que le solicitó su ayuda como cazador. Le contó que un espíritu rebelde, tal vez un nativo muerto en condiciones extrañas, estaba atormentando una barriada del sur de esa ciudad. Habían intentado toda clase de ceremonias para aplacar al espíritu, pero sin éxito. Elkins había sugerido que lo llamaran ya que John Winchester podía acabar con un ser de esos sin muchas complicaciones. Y era verdad, la furia que guardaba el cazador dentro de sí –surgida y aumentada luego de la muerte de su amada esposa Mary- era suficiente para acabar con cualquier ser extraño que se atreviera a molestar a personas inocentes. Pero esta vez John no estaba seguro de poder hacer tan bien su trabajo. Hacía días, semanas que no dormía bien, en realidad casi no dormía, ya que cuando lo hacía sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas y seres demoníacos que venían a llevarse a sus hijos. A ambos o a uno de ellos. El cazador estaba seguro que no eran sólo sueños sino que eran una especie de premoniciones. Mientras así meditaba, miró por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse que sus críos estuvieran bien y se encontró con la mirada dulce del más pequeño que con un gesto le indicó lo que quería. El hombre detuvo el automóvil por unos momentos y abriendo la pequeña heladera portátil que lo acompañaba en sus viajes, le dio al chiquillo su biberón cargado con leche fría. Por fortuna el pequeño no era exigente y se conformaba con beber el helado líquido tal como estaba. John no tenía tiempo para preparar bebidas calientes. A veces el tiempo lo apremiaba demasiado. Como hoy. Quería llegar al lugar, acabar con el maldito de turno y largarse lo más lejos posible. Deseaba pasar el cumpleaños de su hijo en un lugar donde los chiquillos pudieran creer que eran normales, que llevaban una vida como la de cualquier niño de su edad. Sammy se quedó tranquilo mientras se bebía su desayuno y se apoyó en el mayor, que a esa hora de la mañana dormía a pierna suelta. El padre agradeció que al menos sus hijos le permitieran hacer su trabajo.

Una hora más tarde se registraba en un mugroso hotel en donde pudo reservar una habitación con una sola cama. No le importó. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si pasaría la noche allí. Si lograba acabar con el espíritu vengativo rápidamente, podrían partir esa misma tarde. Los chiquillos se bajaron del vehículo y comenzaron a correr con gran alegría por todo el estacionamiento del motel. John bajó el equipaje y luego entró a la habitación seguido de los pequeños. Preparó las armas que pensaba llevar y luego llamó aparte a su primogénito mientras el más pequeño se entretenía explorando el placard de la habitación.

- Quiero que cuides a tu hermano, Dean –le dijo el cazador.

- Siempre lo hago, papá –le respondió muy serio el rubio.

- Lo sé, lo sé, Dean. Pero quiero que hoy prestes más atención que de costumbre. Estoy muy preocupado por un sueño que he tenido y no quiero que os suceda nada, ni a ti ni a tu hermano. ¿Has entendido?

- Por supuesto, papá. Nada de abrir la puerta a desconocidos, no salir de esta habitación y llamarte por teléfono si algo sucede. ¡Ah! Y controlar las líneas de sal en puertas y ventanas –le respondió el crío enumerando sus obligaciones.

-¡Eso es, Dean! Buen chico –le contestó el hombre revolviendo la rubia cabellera del chaval. Dirigió una última mirada a ambos niños y salió presuroso de la habitación.

Una vez solos, los críos se entretuvieron leyendo unos comics que hallaron en la habitación –en realidad el más grande deletreó algunas palabras mientras el pequeño miraba las figuras- y luego miraron televisión. La hora del almuerzo llegó antes de lo previsto y Dean se halló ante un grave problema. Su padre había olvidado dejarles comida o dinero. En la nevera de la habitación no había absolutamente nada más que agua. Dean miró por la ventana. El estacionamiento aparecía desierto salvo por una anciana que limpiaba verduras en un rincón del mismo. El pecoso hizo un cálculo rápido y dirigiéndose al más pequeño le indicó:

-Sammy, tienes que prometerme que vas a quedarte aquí. Voy a buscar nuestro almuerzo. No le abras la puerta a nadie. Sólo a mí cuando regrese. ¿Has entendido?

- Claro, Dean. Pero… tengo miedo –los ojos del niño se veían enormes.

- No debes temer. Vuelvo en un minuto. Anda, métete en el placard. Allí nadie te podrá encontrar. Y abre la puerta cuando escuches mi voz.

- Está bien, De.

El pequeño no parecía muy convencido y Dean tampoco lo estaba, pero era imperioso que saliera unos instantes. Había divisado un pequeño mercadito atravesando el estacionamiento y dedujo que allí podría conseguir víveres.

El rubio no tardó mucho. Tenía unas monedas en su campera, así que con la excusa de comprar unos caramelos, aprovechó la distracción del vendedor y se robó un par de bolsas de patatas fritas y unos chocolates que pudo tomar sin ser visto. Apenas tuvo los caramelos en sus manos, emprendió el regreso a la habitación. Grande sería su sorpresa cuando halló al pequeño pelando maíz al lado de la anciana cherokee que había visto en el estacionamiento. Corrió con la sangre helada. Su padre iba a matarlo.

- ¡Sam! ¿Qué haces? ¿No recuerdas lo que te ordené? –el pecoso estaba furioso y se notaba.

- Mira, De. Son macíes…

- Sí, sí. Ahora vamos.

La desdentada mujer les sonrió sin decir palabra y Dean empujó al pequeño dentro de la habitación. Suspiró aliviado en cuanto cerró la puerta y colocó la sal. El improvisado almuerzo sólo fue interrumpido por la charla del pequeño, que trataba de hacerle pasar el mal humor a su hermano mayor. Evidentemente, no estaba teniendo éxito, ya que Dean seguía mudo. Había terminado su porción de patatas fritas y ahora se estaba devorando su chocolate frente al televisor. El niñito se aproximó y poniéndole su manito sobre el brazo, le dijo:

- De, ¿sabías que papá me dijo que hoy es mi pucano? ¿Y sabes lo que sucede en los pucanos? Te tienen que decir "Opaliz apiz". ¿Tú no…?

No alcanzó a terminar la oración. Se interrumpió cuando vio los ojos de su hermano agrandarse sobremanera con gran asombro y luego de varios segundos de cavilación, vio asomar al rostro del pecoso una sonrisa tan grande como hacía mucho no veía.

- Si, Sammy, lo sé. Y claro que te voy a decir feliz cumpleaños, hermanito.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde mirando televisión juntos en un sillón. Cerca del atardecer ambos hermanos se habían dormido. En ese momento llegó John, agotado, sucio, pero triunfante. Había logrado acabar con el espíritu rebelde y también había comprado algo para el cumpleaños de su niño: una torta helada. Despertó a los chicos y por primera vez en casi tres años desde la muerte de Mary se permitió tener un momento de felicidad junto a ellos. Rieron, le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños al pequeño, que estaba exultante de felicidad, prepararon juntos la mesa y luego partieron la torta helada. Como no podía ser de otra manera, fue más la cantidad que fue a parar a la cara y los brazos del niño pequeño que la que comió, pero se veía que la estaba disfrutando. Los ojos verdes de Dean brillaban de felicidad por el festejo del cumpleaños de su hermanito. Unas horas más tarde, los niños treparon a la cama así, sucios, pegajosos pero sumamente felices. Ambos se acurrucaron juntos y así se quedaron dormidos. Como todas las noches. John, por su parte, luego de darse una ducha, se quedó junto a la ventana saboreando los recuerdos de esa alegre noche y luego se tiró al piso, cerca de sus hijos, sobre una vieja manta que le sirvió de colchón. No le importó tener que dormir así. Estaban juntos y aún había esperanzas para ellos si podía darles algo de felicidad, como lo había hecho esa noche. Se adormeció lleno de esperanza al lado de los pequeños.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola gente! Aquí cumplo con la entrega de la segunda historia de los cumpleaños de Sammy. Creo no haberles comentado que esto no es inventado al 100% por mí: las historias salen de las anotaciones de John Winchester en su diario. Yo sólo las amplío, las modifico en detalles que no son relevantes para hacerlas más "literarias" y coloco en diálogo lo que en el diario está contado. Y por supuesto le doy forma de relato…Aclaro esto, porque me pareció que creyeron que las historias de los cumpleaños eran invención mía. Pero no. Todo está en el diario. Por eso sólo contaré los cumpleaños en los que John dejó alguna anotación… Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y ténganme paciencia hasta el sábado que viene….Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentario y a los que entraron a leer…**

**Eva: sí soy argentina. ¿Te diste cuenta por mis expresiones? Jajajajajajajaa Y veo que recuperaste tu contraseña… y que leíste Ilusión… **

**3R: espero que me sigas en estos cumples también… ya comentaré lo tuyo (ya sé que no tengo perdón)**

**Patriwinchester: recibí tu mensaje, te mandé mail ya que aún estoy viva! Jajajajaja ¡Qué semanita, eh! Y me alegra que te haya gustado, veremos qué te parece éste…**

**Lunaroja: gracias por comentar, te aseguro que seguiré, aunque muera en el intento… besos**

**Sammynanci: Te has aparecido! Te has aparecido! Jajajajajaja Aclaro a sugerencia tuya que en el capítulo anterior cuando Sammy dice "opaliz apiz" no es lengua cherokee, sino media lengua infantil (así decía "feliz cumpleaños" mi primogénito, xD!) y "pucano" es cumpleaños, siempre siguiendo la misma fuente… **

**PRIMAVERA EN COLORADO (1987)**

Es el tercer de los cuatro cumpleaños de Sammy que pasan en Colorado, con Daniel Elkins. Los dos primeros el niño no los puede recordar: era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo. Y el del año anterior lo pasaron en la nación cherokee, comiendo una torta de helado que Sam aún recuerda. Este año el pequeño parlanchín no para de hablar mientras se aproximan a la casa del viejo cazador. Pregunta acerca de todo, trata de participar en las conversaciones, opina, interrumpe. Su hermano permanece en silencio en el asiento trasero del Impala. John supone que está molesto. Lo ha sacado del colegio sin siquiera advertir a las maestras. Su segundo grado ha quedado inconcluso pero es por una buena razón: John ha recibido un mensaje de Ellen en donde le advierte que un demonio que fuera exorcizado pocos días atrás ha mencionado que sabe perfectamente dónde están los Winchester. Eso ha hecho que John entre en pánico y se ha retirado con toda su familia a las montañas, a la seguridad del refugio de Daniel. Hacen una breve pausa en una gasolinera y John aprovecha para decirle a su primogénito:

- Lo siento, hijo. Hubiera querido que te quedaras.

- Está bien papa, no te preocupes. Entiendo –lo dice con sus ojos verdes humedecidos y brillantes, pero cambia su expresión al instante para agregar: -Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sammy, ¿no deberíamos comprarle un regalo?

"¡Pero qué crío tan listo éste! No se olvida de ningún detalle." –piensa John.

- Sí, es cierto. Pensaremos en algo antes de llegar a casa de Daniel. ¿Has entendido?

La respuesta satisface al rubio que sale corriendo al instante al encuentro del pequeño que lo llama desde la puerta del negocio en donde pretende que le compren una malteada. Rebusca en sus bolsillos y con las pocas monedas que haya le compra la malteada y unas galletas que ambos compartirán en el asiento trasero del Impala.

El viaje se prolonga más de la cuenta y para cuando llegan es casi mediodía y los niños están dormidos. John los despierta, Sam salta del vehículo como un resorte, saluda a Daniel con un cortés "¿Cómo está usted, señor Elkins?" que provoca una sonrisa en la cara del curtido cazador.

-Vaya que ha crecido el chaval, John.

- Si, y hoy cumple cuatro años. Es todo un hombre, ¿no es verdad, Sam? –le pregunta el padre orgulloso.

Sam asiente y se va al cercano bosque a corretear por allí. Adora juntar bichos de toda clase. Dean lo sigue a una señal de John.

- Vives en un paraje maravilloso, Daniel. Me gustaría algo así para mi familia –comenta John casi para sí mismo.

- No creo que esto sea lo tuyo, Winchester. He oído que los demonios tienen en la mira a tu familia –le responde Daniel.

- Sí, así es. No tengo idea de qué es lo que quieren pero no tardaré en averiguarlo –finaliza John con seguridad.

Unos momentos después los dos adultos se han sentado dentro de la casa a estudiar viejos manuscritos que describen una clase de espíritu o aparecido que a veces semeja un hombre lobo. John ha acabado con uno en Greektown, Detroit unos días atrás. Y ahora se dirige hacia Texas siguiendo el rastro de otro ser similar.

Los niños han desaparecido luego de recorrer el breve sendero que lleva hacia el bosque. Pero el cazador está tranquilo. Su pequeño soldado está cuidando del más pequeño. No hay nada que temer.

Ya en el bosque, los críos dan rienda suelta a la alegría y corren, juegan, Sam recoge varias rocas y algunos insectos inofensivos bajo la atenta mirada del mayor. Una hora más tarde, regresan a la cabaña de Elkins, sucios, acalorados y sedientos. La primavera se hace sentir en las montañas y el aire está lleno de aroma de flores silvestres. Pareciera que todo es armonía allí donde vive este solitario cazador de vampiros.

- ¡Pero miren cómo se han puesto! – es lo primero que sale de la boca de John cuando ve a sus dos hombrecitos ennegrecidos por la tierra.

Las caras de felicidad de ambos niños le convencen inmediatamente de que a veces, es bueno que los chavales se ensucien.

- ¡Pues bien, a bañarse, ambos! Merendaremos afuera, en media hora, así que ¡apresúrense!

Los niños no se hacen repetir la orden y mientras ellos se ocupan de su higiene, los mayores arman una mesa bajo un manzano que ha plantado el dueño de casa y colocan la comida que ha traído John y la bebida que Elkins tiene almacenada en su cómodo refrigerador. Además de eso, el Winchester mayor coloca un arrugado paquete en el centro de la mesa. Ha recordado la recomendación de su hijo mayor.

Cuando los chicos regresan al patio de la cabaña, están tan limpios que relucen. Sam se acerca a la mesa y con ojos enormes mira el paquete que está allí. Inmediatamente mira a su padre, como pidiendo permiso o una explicación, la cual obtiene en el acto: -Es para ti, ábrelo Sam. ¡Y feliz cumpleaños!

El crío sonríe como si fuera la última vez que lo hace y rompe el envoltorio ansiosamente. Dentro halla un pijama nuevo, con estampas de Superman. Su sonrisa se hace aún más amplia, si es que ello es posible. Y corre a abrazar a su padre.

- ¡Gracias, papá! Me encanta. Ahora dormiré con Superman –es el infantil comentario de Sammy.

Comienzan a merendar tranquilamente, todos comentan algo. Sólo Dean está callado y cabizbajo. John lo nota pero no pregunta nada. Cree que es porque extraña a sus compañeros de colegio.

Unos minutos más tarde, Daniel aparece con una abundante torta con cuatro velas encima y todos le cantan el feliz cumpleaños al chiquillo que parece que va a reventar de felicidad. Su rostro es todo sonrisas. Apaga las velas, pide los clásicos tres deseos. Luego se abraza nuevamente a su padre. La tarde transcurre en la mayor armonía y pronto ambos niños están tan cansados que parece que se van a dormir sobre la mesa. Así que John les propone irse a la cama. Obedientes, ambos saludan y Dean asegura a su padre que acostará al menor.

- Buenas noche, chicos. Y duérmanse enseguida, porque mañana tenemos que madrugar. Recuerden que vamos a Texas, ¿eh?

- Sí señor –es la respuesta que dan al unísono los hermanitos Winchester.

Ya en la improvisada habitación, Dean se asegura que su hermano esté cómodo y arropado y luego se acuesta en su propia cama.

- De, ¿no te has acordado de mi cumple? –la aparentemente inocente pregunta cae justo donde más duele.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Sam? Si he estado todo el día contigo, enano y hasta te he llevado al bosque y me ha aguantado esos fastidiosos bichos tuyos…

- No me has hecho ningún regalo, Dean.

Los ojos del rubio se humedecen y tímidamente responde: - Pues, ehh, la verdad es que, verás, Sammy…

- ¿No me compraste nada? –interrumpe el chaval.

- Pues sí que te compré algo, pero estoy seguro que no te gustará. Así que no te lo voy a dar. Y mañana te prometo que…

- ¡Quiero mi regalo! ¡Ahora, Dean! ¡Dámelo! –grita sin detenerse el chiquillo.

- Está bien, está bien, enano. Te lo daré sólo para que te calles y me dejes dormir –responde el mayor mientras hurga en su mochila y saca un pequeño envoltorio rectangular. Se lo entrega al niño y éste lo abre ansiosamente. Cuando lo ve, su expresión es digna de ser descripta: primero asombro, mucho asombro, luego una sonrisa descomunal, más tarde abraza al objeto como si fuera único en el planeta y finalmente mira a su hermano con sus famosos ojos de cachorro y le dice: -¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida, Dean! Lo llevaré conmigo siempre. Me encanta! Te quiero, Dean. Y luego abraza a su hermano mayor, que lo recibe en sus brazos por unos instantes, hasta que le ordena regresar a su cama y dormirse inmediatamente.

El que se duerme en el acto es el mayor, agotado por la tensión emocional del momento vivido. El pequeño está demasiado excitado con su nuevo regalo como para dormir. Es una versión troquelada de la historia "Juan y las habichuelas mágicas". El niño lo abre, lo cierra, toca las figuras.

Cuando John y Daniel entran a la cabaña se encuentran con el pequeño Sam hurgando entre los estantes, viendo los libros del dueño de casa. Cuando su padre se acerca, le sorprende gratamente cuando lee varias palabras de cada hoja que va pasando. Lo hace con dificultad pero no hay dudas: lee.

- Muy bien, jovencito. Ya has demostrado que te sabes el alfabeto, ahora, a dormir.

- Está bien papá – Sam sorprende con su docilidad.

Una vez en su cama, el niño se abraza a su tesoro, lo hojea y en silencio mueve los labios leyendo dificultosamente las primeras palabras del cuento que tantas veces Dean le ha contado.

- Gracias, Dean. Es mi cumpleaños más perfecto –le dice aunque sabe que el mayor no puede oírle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Lamento muchísimo la demora en publicar. Espero que me puedan disculpar, pero el trabajo y la familia no tienen piedad y me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes. Desde ya, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron los anteriores relatos de "Sueños" y espero que me sigan en estos que vienen. Y Felices Pascuas a todos!

**WISCONSIN, 1988.**

Sammy cumple cinco años. Es el primer cumpleaños del resto de su vida. Y es así, porque gracias a la providencia y al sexto sentido de John, ha sobrevivido al ataque de una strigha. Él ni siquiera lo recuerda. El pequeño dormía plácidamente y no vio al horroroso ser que intentaba alimentarse de su energía vital. Y su hermano mayor ha fallado por primera vez en su misión de proteger al pequeño. El padre alcanzó a llegar justo a tiempo para evitar una tragedia. Todo esto ha ocurrido hace menos de una semana y aunque John no ha querido ser especialmente duro, no puede evitar mirar con reproche a su primogénito y con ternura y conmoción al pequeño que juega en el asiento trasero del Impala, ajeno a todo. Ayer por la noche, mientras el mundo finalizaba los festejos por el día del Trabajo, John planificaba sus próximos movimientos. Ha decidido pasar por Blue Earth, ya que el Pastor Jim quiere conocer en detalle lo que ha ocurrido y el cazador está ansioso por hablar con su amigo, necesita desahogar su angustia con alguien. Emprenden el viaje temprano, a la madrugada, para evitar el calor. Los niños están aún dormidos cuando el hombre los ayuda a acomodarse en el asiento del vehículo, Dean no tarda en despertarse por completo, no dice nada sólo acomoda a su hermanito que rápidamente se hace un ovillo y se recuesta en su regazo. El chico parece no notar que ya no está en su cama sino en el automóvil. Y está bien que así sea. Ha crecido llevando esa vida. El viaje inicia en silencio, la carretera está casi desierta a esa hora y la monotonía hace que el mayor caiga en un sueño profundo. Los despierta John, cerca de las 9 de la mañana para comprarles el desayuno. El hombre parece estar de mejor humor hoy.

- ¡Vamos chicos, despiértense! Es hora del desayuno –dice sacudiendo suavemente en el hombro a ambos muchachos.

Los chicos se despiertan, miran desconcertados el paisaje que se ofrece ante sus ojos y luego se estiran, dispuestos a seguir a su padre dentro de la cafetería. Se acomodan en una mesa junto a una gran ventana. La camarera se acerca y sonríe coqueta al apuesto cazador. Piden el desayuno.

- Sammy, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? –pregunta John.

- Ajá –asiente el pequeño mirando de reojo a su hermano mientras una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro armonioso.

- ¡Hoy cumples cinco, enano! –trata de hacerse el gracioso Dean pero la mirada de hielo de su padre lo congela y calla.

- Muy bien, Sam. Vamos a ir a ver al Pastor Jim y tal vez tengas tu pastel de cumpleaños. Veremos si Vera puede hacerte uno.

- ¡Gracias papá! –vuelve a sonreír el pequeño y volviéndose a Dean le dice -¿Has oído, De? Voy a tener mi propio pastel de cumpleaños.

Dean sonríe, pálido, desganado, luego asiente débilmente. El pequeño no se da cuenta de nada. El entusiasmo por tener su pastel lo cubre todo.

Terminan el desayuno sin novedades. Siguen viaje y casi al mediodía llegan a casa del Pastor Jim. Éste sale a recibirlos sonriendo jovialmente. El primero a quien se dirige es al pequeño Sam.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Cómo has crecido, muchacho! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sam! –le dice mientras lo abraza con cariño.

- Gracias, señor –responde el niño, muy serio.

- ¿Por qué no van tú y tu hermano a la cocina de Vera y le piden que les prepare unos sándwiches? –el pastor sonríe al preocupado cazador, que asiente cansinamente.

Ya están dirigiéndose hacia la cocina cuando John llama a Dean y con voz grave le advierte: -Cuida de Sammy, hijo. Es una orden. ¿Has entendido?

- Sí, señor –responde el rubito y sus hombros se inclinan un poco a causa de la angustia que carga.

El pequeño es todo entusiasmo. Ha entrado a la cocina, ha saludado a Vera y le ha contado en pocas palabras que es su cumpleaños y que desea un gran pastel. Afortunadamente, Vera es una mujer de gran paciencia y lleva años al servicio del reverendo.

- Bien, bien. Entonces supongo que tenemos que poner manos a la obra, ¿no? –le pregunta la anciana.

Mientras preparan el pastel, con Sam haciendo de ayudante, los hombres se han sentado en la sala para conversar.

- Ha sucedido tal como te lo he contado, Jim. Aún no salgo de mi asombro –le dice John al reverendo.

- No me sorprende, John. Es pequeño aún. Tiene sólo nueve años. No puedes pedirle que actúe como un hombre.

- Sí, es verdad. A veces me pregunto qué clase de padre soy. Pero luego, considerando las circunstancias de nuestras vidas, me respondo que soy la clase de padre que debo ser. Les tengo que enseñar que ningún humano ni ser sobrenatural puede acabar con Mary y salirse con la suya. Deben comprender que la familia es lo primero y lo único –le responde el cazador con vehemencia.

- Te comprendo, John. Pero también comprendo al pequeño. Se asustó. No supo qué hacer. Y sí, le pudo costar la vida a Sam. Pero no fue así. Afortunadamente la Providencia estaba de tu lado y llegaste a tiempo. Tómalo como una advertencia, tienes una segunda oportunidad para enseñarle bien a tu chico. Y él tiene una segunda oportunidad para demostrarte que lo puede hacer bien.

Las palabras del pastor, sabias y medidas como siempre, fueron lo que John necesitaba escuchar para tener paz. Era inútil que siguiera reprochando a Dean con su mirada. Lo único que estaba logrando así era que la autoestima del chico disminuyera a pasos agigantados. Así que decidió cambiar de táctica y de actitud. Se dirigió a la cocina y allí halló a sus niños.

- Oye, Dean, ¿puedes venir un minuto conmigo?

El chico asintió gravemente. Una vez fuera de la casa, John lo invitó a subir al Impala y juntos se dirigieron al centro comercial de Blue Earth.

- Quiero decirte que no estoy enojado contigo por lo que sucedió. Está bien, lo comprendo. Y sé que lo sientes.

- Pero, pero… -tartamudeó el pecoso- pero fue mi culpa. No pude reaccionar. Me asusté –dijo mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé. A mí también me ocurrió la primera vez. Y tú estabas ahí. Me viste dispararle a ese cambiaformas. Y también me viste dudar.

El chico asintió, tímidamente. Recordaba perfectamente ese momento.

- Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Haré siempre lo que tú me digas, papá. No volveré a desobedecerte.

- ¡Está bien, Dean! Te creo. Y confío en ti. Ahora tenemos que hallar un regalo para tu hermano. ¿Qué dices? –le preguntó el rudo hombre revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello.

El chico asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a un negocio de juguetes y comenzaron a elegir.

….

Unas horas más tarde la familia Winchester se reunía junto a la mesa del Pastor Jim, dispuestos a festejar el cumpleaños del benjamín. Vera había hecho una verdadera obra de arte, considerando el poco tiempo que había tenido. El pastel estaba decorado con chocolate y sobre éste con cobertura de pastelería había dibujado una telaraña, al más puro estilo Spiderman. Cinco velitas aparecieron de la nada y en pocos instantes todos estaban cantándole a Sammy el "Cumpleaños feliz". Dean se veía tranquilo y feliz y eso no pasó desapercibido para el sagaz muchachito, que luego de apagar las velas corrió a abrazar a su hermano, que le correspondió inmediatamente mientras miraba a su padre y al Pastor Jim.

El niño recibió una Biblia ilustrada por parte del religioso, John le regaló un muñeco articulado que estaba de moda y Dean le dio una bolsa llena de animales de la selva, ya que sabía que el niño los adoraba.

Más tarde, ya en la cama, Sam no pudo con su temperamento y comenzó a hablar:

- De, no sé qué te pasaba pero me alegro que ahora estés contento. Yo creía que no me querías más…

- Cierra el pico, enano –fue la seca respuesta de Dean, mientras en la oscuridad las lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos y en silencio maldecía la mirada mortífera de cachorro desvalido que tenía ese mocoso de cinco flamantes años.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola genteee! Gracias por la paciencia. Espero que me perdonen y les guste este cumple de nuestro bebé. Trataré de subir el próximo lo antes posible. Gracias a todos por el apoyo brindado. **

**2 de mayo de 1989, San Antonio, Texas.**

Sammy cumple seis años. Es un día tranquilo de primavera y están en la ruta otra vez. John no ha les ha revelado cuál es su destino esta vez y ellos saben que no deben preguntar. Se aburren, así que juegan a adivinar el color del próximo vehículo que aparecerá en el solitario camino. Poco después, su padre disminuye la velocidad y se detiene junto a un bar de carretera. Es la hora del almuerzo, así que piden una hamburguesa cada uno y luego de un rato, mientras el cazador estudia unos viejos mapas y escribe en su diario, los chicos salen al estacionamiento a dar una vuelta. Parece un pueblo tranquilo, todos llevan sombrero y botas, así que Dean imagina que están en el estado de Texas. Le pregunta a una señora que limpia la recepción del bar y ésta le informa que se hallan en San Antonio. A Dean le toma muy poco darse cuenta de lo que eso significa, y se lo dice a Sam.

- Oye, enano. ¿Sabes qué hay en San Antonio?

- ¿Qué, Dean? –el pequeño lo mira ansioso.

- Los rodeos, amigo. ¿Por qué no le pides a papá que te lleve a uno hoy? Después de todo es tu cumpleaños, papá no te dirá que no…-el pecoso está más ansioso de lo que parece. Lleva años deseando ver un rodeo en vivo y en directo.

- Está bien. Le diré –el chico no parece muy convencido, pero ante la mirada de entusiasmo de su hermano, cede. Después de todo, él quiere parecerse a Dean. Y qué mejor oportunidad para hacerlo que ver el espectáculo que el mayor ama.

- Se lo diré pero tú me comprarás caramelos. Muchos caramelos. ¿Sí, De? – el mocoso mira a su hermano con ojos de cachorro desvalido y el mayor sólo suspira y asiente, incapaz de negarle nada a ese niñito de rostro angelical.

Unos minutos más tarde, John Winchester sonríe complacido mientras mira con orgullo a su pequeño retoño. "Después de todo, parece que lleva mis genes" piensa gratamente sorprendido de la petición que le ha hecho Sammy. No sospecha que el ideólogo es su primogénito.

- Bien, muchachos, vamos a complacer al cumpleañero e iremos a ver el Rodeo. Justamente me comentaba la camarera que hay uno fantástico esta tarde muy cerca de aquí. Estamos en plena época de competencias, Sam. Muy buena elección, chico.

Dean mira hacia adelante sin darle mayor importancia a lo que John comenta. No quiere que éste descubra su maniobra.

Llegan temprano, el espectáculo no ha comenzado aún, pero el gentío bulle cual hormiguero. Los vendedores ambulantes pregonan su mercadería a voz en cuello, tratando cada uno de ellos hacerse oír por sobre los demás. La música country se oye por un enorme altoparlante. Unas jóvenes vestidas de vaqueras reparan en el cazador y bajan la vista coquetas al pasar a su lado. John sonríe de medio lado, confiado. Dean y Sam no se pierden detalle de lo que ocurre. Consiguen ubicación cerca de la arena, la vista desde allí es fantástica.

Poco tiempo después, comienza el espectáculo. A medida que desfilan los intrépidos vaqueros, John y Dean se sienten más y más inmersos en ese apasionante mundo. Y así es como pierden de vista a Sam. Es sólo un instante, pero basta para que el pequeño salga del campo visual de su padre y de su hermano. Cuando éstos se dan cuenta de la falta del niño, enloquecidos comienzan a buscarlo.

- Tú cubres el norte, yo el sur. Nos encontramos en 10 minutos, aquí –instruye preciso el ex marine. El pequeño soldado obedece, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable.

Sam había salido de las gradas y se había acercado a las caballerizas, atraído por el relinchar de los caballos. El niño adoraba a los animales y no iba a perder esta ocasión de ver de cerca a tan nobles seres. Nadie le impidió acercarse, ni nadie se percató de su solitaria presencia. Cuando se cansó de ver caballos, decidió regresar donde estaban su padre y Dean, pero en el trayecto vio un toro encerrado en el redil, listo para salir a la arena. Se acercó con curiosidad, trató de meterse en el estrecho lugar para tocar al animal. No pudo hacerlo y, frustrado, se encaminó hacia una polvorienta tienda que se alzaba al costado de la pista, pero del lado de afuera. El viento sacudía la lona que servía de entrada y el polvo le hacía llorar los ojos al pequeño pero siguió adelante y se metió en la tienda. Dentro no había nadie pero sí pudo hallar una gran cantidad de pinturas de todos los colores imaginables. De todos, le llamó la atención un gran crayón rojo, así que lo tomó entre sus manitos y se puso a mirar todo lo que había allí adentro. Aparentemente, el dueño de la tienda era aficionado al alcohol, ya que varias botellas vacías se acumulaban a un costado de la bolsa de dormir. Una pizza a medio comer completaba el panorama. El pequeño Sam no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de entropía en las habitaciones de motel que su padre rentaba mientras iba de ciudad en ciudad.

Decidió que ya había explorado lo suficiente y se levantó para salir. Se dio cuenta que todavía tenía en sus manos el crayón gigante, así que lo soltó pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos se habían teñido de rojo, trató de limpiarse en la sudadera que vestía, pero lo único que logró fue ensuciar la prenda de un estridente color rojo. Pensó en la reprimenda que su padre iba a darle y con angustia se pasó las manos por la carita. Peor aún. Ahora su cara también tenía tonalidades rojas.

Ya resignado, salió de la tienda y se dirigió hacia donde él creía que estaban las gradas. Error. Había equivocado el camino y sin darse cuenta se había acercado peligrosamente a la arena. Sin comprender el peligro, el niño saltó la valla y caminó hacia la tribuna por el camino más corto: el que le obligaba a atravesar la pista. El toro y el payaso del rodeo lo vieron al mismo tiempo. El silencio llenó el lugar. John y Dean comprendieron que algo sucedía y corrieron hacia la arena. Antes de llegar lo supieron. Era él. Era Sammy. Y estaba en peligro. El animal enfurecido la emprendió contra el pequeño humano de color rojo que se atrevía a enfrentarlo. El payaso calculó la distancia y aunque era casi imposible, corrió con desesperación. La gente comenzó a agitar camperas y sombreros, en un vano intento de distraer al toro. Fue cuestión de centímetros. El payaso lo tomó en sus brazos y de un salto cayó con su preciosa carga dentro del barril que usaban para protegerse. Dos payasos más se arrojaron a la pista agitando con grandes aspavientos sus sombreros para desviar la atención del animal. Poco después lo lograron. El toro se dirigió hacia ellos, ciego de ira. Fue ese el instante en que el payaso logró salir con Sam que miraba sin comprender qué había sucedido. John y Dean ya estaban allí.

Todo pasaba como si fuera en cámara lenta: la gente que gritaba y gesticulaba. John que miraba con desesperación, el payaso que ridículamente vestido lo abrazaba para sacarlo de la pista. Dean que subido a la cerca le tendía los brazos. Dean. Eso fue lo que provocó la reacción del niño. Cuando vio a su hermano tenderle los brazos, el chico miró al payaso y comenzó a llorar con desesperación, presa del pánico. El hombre se lo entregó al muchacho que lo tomó en brazos y lo cubrió con un enorme abrazo al que se unió el padre. Tardaron bastante en calmar al chiquillo y también John y Dean tardaron en darse cuenta que el chico no tenía ni un rasguño. Lo que tenía era pintura. No le dijeron nada. Ni una palabra. Sólo lo tomaron y se alejaron del rodeo tanto como pudieron. Sam lloró abrazado a su hermano todo el trayecto hasta el motel donde se hospedaban. Para cuando llegaron, el chico dormía agotado en brazos de Dean.

Nunca más comentaron nada sobre el tema, y padre e hijo mayor tardaron bastante tiempo en quitarse la culpa por no haber cuidado del niño y dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo por un espectáculo. Sólo les quedó claro que a ese pequeño no podían quitarle ojo de encima y que a partir de ese día Sammy odiaría a los payasos para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con más capis del nene… no quiero que crean que tengo preferencias por el mayor (*silba con disimulo*). Jajajajajajaa Bueno, este capi es más reflexivo, casi no hay una historia, porque a partir de este cumple, John se pone "reflexivo" en su diario, así que tuve que seguir a mi fuente. **_

_**Chiyo, 3R, sammynanci, casammy, winchestergirl93 ¡MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y POR LOS REVIEWS! Me he divertido, conmovido, encantado con vuestros comentarios. Ojalá disfruten de este también. Besos a todos. **_

**2 de mayo de 1991**

Hoy Sammy cumple ocho años. Es tan distinto de su hermano Dean. Ha comenzado la escuela el año anterior, ya que John había insistido en no enviarlo al jardín de niños por temor a que le sucediera algo. Finalmente, con casi siete años inició el primer curso de la primaria. Destacó inmediatamente. Ya sabía leer, conocía muchas más cosas e historias que el resto de sus condiscípulos aunque las maestras lo atribuyeron a su edad y a que fue educado en casa (eso fue lo que John les dijo para que dejaran de hacer preguntas). Su segundo curso comenzó de igual modo. Sammy se devoró el programa de segundo. Nada le ofrecía dificultad y las maestras morían de amor con un alumno como él. Era el niño perfecto: tranquilo, dulce, servicial, obediente, inteligente, listo. Aunque en casa las cosas no eran exactamente iguales. Allí solo estaba Dean para ayudarlo, asistirlo, apoyarlo. John estaba poco y cuando estaba nunca tenía buen humor como para responder preguntas. Y Sammy hacía muchas preguntas. Demasiadas según el gusto de los otros dos Winchester. A pesar de todo lo que veía y oía, el mayor había logrado hacerle creer que su padre era vendedor ambulante y eso era lo que el chico repetía en la escuela si le preguntaban. Pero comenzaba a dudar de todo y de todos. Su inteligencia comenzaba a crecer tanto como un día crecería él físicamente.

Ese año, mientras John creía haber hallado la felicidad y su nuevo lugar en el mundo al lado de la señorita Lyle, maestra de Sam mientras residían en Albuquerque, en realidad todo su mundo comenzaba a caerse a pedazos. Y él no lo había notado a tiempo. Había arriesgado su vida y la de sus dos hijos por confiar. Y eso que lo primero que había aprendido cuando se inició en la profesión de cazador, era a no confiar ni en su propia sombra. Y sin embargo, había bajado la guardia y si no hubiera sido por Dean que se atrevió a recitar un exorcismo en latín, los tres estarían muertos o peor aún. Por eso hoy, 2 de mayo, mientras contempla a su hijo dormir pacíficamente en una cama de un mugroso motel perdido en un pequeño pueblo del norte del país, reflexiona acerca de todo lo acontecido. Sabe que su hijo es especial. Se lo han dicho los demonios, ciertos adivinos, un albino lunático que lo persiguió durante meses y sin embargo, John no logra hallar ningún motivo para creerles. Su dulce niño es un pequeño ángel y está seguro que esos seres sobrenaturales quieren dañarlo para destruirlo a él. Si, así es. John Winchester se ha transformado en una leyenda en el ámbito de los cazadores. Los monstruos le temen y sus colegas lo respetan. Y por eso quieren destruir lo que él más ama: sus hijos.

El pequeño no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió en Albuquerque, sólo sabe que un día su padre ordenó empacar para no volver. Y se acabó su ilusión de la feria de ciencias, de tener una nueva mamá, de ser un niño normal. Por primera vez en su vida, Sammy se siente desilusionado. Nada de lo que quiere se hace realidad y se siente obligado a vivir una vida que no desea. Odia mudarse de pueblo en pueblo, odia ser el chico nuevo todo el tiempo, y aunque Dean le ha dicho que él se sentía igual a su edad, sospecha que no es del todo cierto. Su hermano está hecho de otro material: él ama viajar, ama a su padre y lo idolatra incondicionalmente. Sammy ha comenzado a notar que su padre no está con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, que cuando está no piensa en ellos sino en su trabajo, que manda todo el tiempo, no pregunta, no espera consenso: da órdenes. Y Sam odia que le den órdenes. Él necesita razonarlo todo, comprenderlo, asimilarlo. Y con su hermano y su padre, eso es muy difícil.

Por otra parte, en la escuela le va bien, pero se siente raro, es mayor que todos sus condiscípulos y los aventaja pero él no piensa que sea por su inteligencia, sino que cree que es porque está "viejo" para estar en segundo grado. No comprende porqué su padre no le dejó hacer el jardín de niños cuando debía. Todo su mundo está patas arriba.

- Sam, hijo, es tarde. Levántate, vamos a salir a comer una hamburguesa, es tu cumpleaños –le dice John tratando de ser dulce y gentil.

- Mmmm? No quiero, tengo mucho sueño –le responde el chico adormilado.

Así que John se dirige hacia la puerta, prepara sus armas y tomando un viejo mapa de la zona, se dispone a dar alcance a un rougarou que ha estado dando problemas desde hace bastante tiempo. Mira resignado a su hijo. Es tan pequeño, pero a la vez parece tan maduro. Comprende que el chico esté enojado, frustrado por todo lo acontecido, pero no puede darle más explicaciones y tampoco puede dejar de hacer lo que hace ni lo que debe hacer. Baja la mirada, se siente vencido. Con Sammy las cosas cada vez se ponen más difíciles. Por más esfuerzos que hace, no logra comprenderlo. ¿Por qué no es como Dean, que obedece sin preguntar? ¿Por qué no acepta el modo de vida que llevan sin pedir un cambio que no llegará? ¿Por qué no le gustan las mismas cosas que a ellos? Está bien que cada persona es una individualidad, pero esto lo supera, lo exaspera y lo frustra, así que opta por hacer lo que siempre ha hecho: seguir cazando.

Llama a Dean, que se ha ido al bar del motel, en donde está jugando unos videojuegos.

- Me voy, tengo un ser que cazar. Cuida de tu hermano –le dice repitiendo lo que siempre le recomienda cuando se va.

- Sí, señor –es la respuesta del rubio, pero esta vez en su voz hay cierta amargura y resignación. Van a pasar solos un cumpleaños. Sin su padre. Y eso duele, más cuando el que cumple años es Sammy.

John nota el tono extraño en la voz de su primogénito y trata de simular que no lo ha notado. Mete la mano al bolsillo y le deja al chico doscientos dólares. Una fortuna para su economía.

- Compórtense. Cómprale algo que le guste. Es el cumpleaños de tu hermano –dice con simplicidad.

Los ojos del mayor se iluminan. Asiente y se va corriendo a la habitación mientras ve partir raudo al Impala negro de su padre.

- ¡Hey, Sam! Vamos, dormilón, es tu cumpleaños. ¡Despiértate! –el rubio lo sacude suavemente.

Sam abre los ojos en silencio. Mira hacia la habitación y comprueba que su padre no está. Para asegurarse, pregunta:

- ¿Y papá?

- Se ha ido a trabajar. No volverá hasta dentro de dos días por lo menos. Estás a mi cuidado, enano. Así que más te vale obedecerme, o te las verás con papá cuando regrese. Vístete, que vamos a salir –le dice el mayor con entusiasmo y autoridad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Adónde? Pero si papá siempre te dice….

- …que no salgamos de la habitación. Pero hoy, haremos una excepción, Sammy. Vamos a salir a comprarte un regalo. Además hace un tiempo precioso –miente el pecoso, haciéndose el adulto.

Media hora más tarde un Sammy con una radiante sonrisa camina junto a su hermano mayor. Se dirigen hacia un lugar misterioso. Dean no le ha dicho adónde. Es parte de la sorpresa. Caminan por una calle arbolada. Casi no hay vehículos en esa zona. En cambio ven muchos niños que caminan con un globo de la mano de sus padres. Ellos son los únicos que están solos. Dean se las arregla para mentir al guardia, muestra las entradas y pasan. Sam camina mirando la tupida vegetación que crece en ese lugar.

- Parece que estuviéramos en la selva –dice con inocencia el pequeño.

- Bueno, Sam. No estamos en la selva precisamente, pero es lo más parecido que pude hallar. Es el zoológico de la ciudad –le dice el rubio.

Los ojos del pequeño se abren de asombro y sin decir una palabra, se abraza a la cintura de su hermano y le dice:

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Quítate ya, Samantha! –le dice el mayor para disimular la emoción y la alegría que le ha producido ver a su hermano feliz.

Pasan la tarde recorriendo los habitáculos de los animales, comen espuma de azúcar, palomitas de maíz, ríen hasta que les duele el estómago de tanto hacerlo. Al anochecer regresan al motel exhaustos pero felices. Se recuestan en sus camas y antes de que se den cuenta, están dormidos. Lo último que musita Dean antes de perderse en la inconsciencia es: -¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito!


End file.
